Harriet's
by GeorgieSusoWasSuarez
Summary: Harriet's is a small salon in the city with a lot of drama! Can Harriet, Mabel, Georgiee, Pelly and Phyllis overcome the challenges in their way to keep Harriet's open? *I'm bad at summaries but please read and give me ideas/ways to improve?* Thanks! -RATED T BECAUSE YOLO-
1. Chapter 1

This is my first drama and it doesn't really fit the Animal Crossing plot(type thing) but just go with it :D I hope you enjoy it.

(It features my OC, Georgiee who is a human and also features Mabel, Pelly, Phyllis and Harriet as workers and villagers as customers)

* * *

Mabel unlocked the door to Harriet's Salon and gave it a good old shove, causing it to fly into the white painted wall.

"Hey." Came the voice of Georgiee, a worker who for once in her life, was early.

"Hey. You got here before me?" Mabel gasped, stepping out of the doorway and into the actual room. She saw her friend who wiping down the tables.

"Yep." She smiled happily. "Pelly was crying down the phone to me all night so I thought I might as well get down here. Give you a hand with the cleaning…stuff." She waved a hand.

"Is it about Petey?"

"Uh huh."

Mabel shook her head and took off her coat. She turned to hang it from the stand but it had vanished.

"Where-"

"Oh, the hanger. It fell over and broke this morning." Georgiee explained. She saw Mabel's face and continued. "Nothing to do with me, by the way."

Mabel gave her a disbelieving smile. Whilst she was good at painting nails, she was very clumsy so whenever something broke, she was normally held to blame.

"Ok, I fell over onto it!" Georgiee fretted, running over to Mabel. "It's a ridiculous idea to put me in heels anyway."

Mabel shook her head and laughed. Georgiee was right. Putting her in heels was like giving a tornado a high-powered leaf blower.

"It's fine. You do have a point after all."

Georgiee smiled and walked off to the kitchen. Mabel cleaned the other tables until the familiar sound of the door flying open came. She looked up to see the boss, Harriet, walking in with a smile.

"Hey, Mabel. I take it Pelly's here too."

"Nope. I don't even know if Pelly's coming in today. Georgiee's here though."

"Ha! Now I have heard everything."

"I heard that!" Cams the disembodied voice of Georgiee. Harriet shouted back an apology and sat down on the leopard print couch by the window.

"So what's wrong with Pelly?" Harriet asked.

Mabel shrugged and gestured to the kitchen. "Georgiee knows though. Pelly was sobbing on the phone to her all night."

Harriet smiled sympathetically at the floor. The silence was broke by a crash coming from the kitchen.

"You guys..." Georgiee shouted from the kitchen.

Harriet rolled her eyes and ran off to the kitchen to see what Georgiee had broken now.

A few hours passed by and there was no sign of Pelly or Phyllis for that matter. Harriet was doing massages in the back room whilst Georgiee was painting people's nails. Mabel had finished waxing her clients legs and was now painting her claws and decorating them with rhinestones.

"So, Mrs Vera," Georgiee smiled at her elderly sheep client. "We'll just wait for these to dry and then we can paint some flowers on them."

Mrs Vera was about to reply when the door opened and Pelly walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm gonna go out to get some cigarettes but I wanted to tell you I'll start work when I get back."

"I thought you quit smoking." Mabel frowned as Harriet stepped out of the massage room to see who had entered the salon.

"Yeah, I did. But I've started again. Is it OK if I pop to the shops, Harriet?" Pelly asked.

"If you get me some chipsticks."

Pelly smiled and ran out the door again.

"Odd." Georgiee said absentmindedly as she drew in the dust on her table. "Why isn't Phyllis with her?"

Mabel and Harriet turned to her, in slight disbelief that she said something useful for once.

"That's a good question." Harriet pondered.

"Maybe she's watching Polly." Mabel suggested. Polly was Pelly's two year old daughter who had been staying with Pelly's mother, Penny, whilst Pelly was arguing with Petey.

"I don't know." Harriet breathed. She went back into the massage room.

Georgiee turned to Vera.

"Petey admitted to Pelly that he's been cheating on her but he won't say who and he's begging Pelly to take him back but she doesn't know what to do." She explained.

"Georgiee! You're doing it again." Mabel exclaimed.

"What?"

"You're gossiping with your clients again! We told you to stop that. It's Pelly's private life after all."

"Oh, private schmivate." Georgiee scoffed as she set to work painting flowers on Vera's nails.

Pelly ran back in.

"I'm back- oh shoot! I forgot Harriet's chipsticks!"

"I'll go." Georgiee smiled. "Mabel, will you carry on painting Vera's nails? Make yourself a cuppa, hun." She instructed Pelly as she left.

Mabel set to work on Vera's nails as Pelly did what she was told and set off to the back room.

"Right so that will be 2,000 bells, love." Harriet smiled at her client as they left the massage room. She frowned at Georgiee's seat that had been stolen by Mabel. "Where's Georgiee gone of to?"

"Gone to the shop to get your forgotten chipsticks."

"Ah. Poor Pelly." Harriet sighed as she sunk into the couch by the window. "This thing with Petey must be driving her mad."

"Yep. Not knowing who it was with too. Right, love, your nails are done. That'll be 3,100 bells, thanks. Bye." Mabel smiled as Vera left.

The door opened and Georgiee returned, holding the chipsticks. She opened her mouth to shout Harriet but as she saw her sat on the couch she simply threw the crisps into her lap.

"Here y'are. Has Vera gone?"

"Yep. Just missed her."

Harriet smiled at the empty shop. Pelly was probably sobbing in the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil and Georgiee was changing her shoes. She threw her dark blue high heels into her handbag and pulled out a pair of black ankle boots with gold zippers and buckles.

"They're nice. Where did you get them?" Harriet asked.

"That bargain shop in town. I know we have to wear heels that are the same colour as our belt-y things but this way there will be less breakages."

Harriet nodded. The uniform was a black dress with a belt and matching colour heels. She thought that it would attract more attention if everything was fashionable. Georgiee had a dark blue belt but her blue heels were so scuffed and, basically, knackered that Harriet was quite glad of the change.

Pelly walked in just as two customers entered. Harriet walked them to her table, which also doubled as the reception desk, in the far left as Georgiee and Mabel went to their respective tables. Georgiee's was next to Harriet's in the far right and Mabel's was in front of hers. Whilst Harriet's was very tidy, Georgiee's was filled with decorative items and the phone. Mabel's was just a disorganised mess.

The two girls sat at Harriet and Georgiee's tables for manicures. Pelly walked out and leant against the back wall as the two women made polite conversation with the customers.

"What do I do?" She complained. "If I knew who it is, this wouldn't be as hard."

"Maybe it's one of us!" Georgiee exclaimed as she rubbed cream into her clients hands.

Pelly gasped and glared around the room at Harriet, Mabel and Georgiee.

"It wasn't." Harriet scowled at Georgiee. "You know we'd never do that to you."

"I know. If it wasn't for Polly this would be so much easier. She kept asking where her daddy was after my mother left."

"Is Phyllis watching her?"

"Yeah." Pelly gave a huge sigh. "Today he put loads of chocolate through the letter box with a note saying 'here's a treat for you'."

"That's some serious begging." Mabel exclaimed. "I'm just glad Tom would never do this to my sister."

Georgiee nodded.

"If you want my advice, Pelly." She said looking up at her. "Do you think you can find love again? Cos I tell you, it's hard when you're this tall."

It was true. Georgiee was the tallest out of all of them and taller than most men so not a lot of them wanted her.

Mabel gave her a sympathetic look.

"You'll find someone really soon!" She exclaimed. "And he'll be gorgeous and really nice and you can marry him-"

Everyone stopped listening at this point. When Mabel went off on a ramble, it was hard to stop her. Especially because of her tendency to over-exaggerate.

"Yeah, yeah." Georgiee quietened her down. "The point is, Pelly, do you think you'll find someone that you love as much as you love Petey?"

Pelly went into a long thought.

"I don't know."

"Go home." Harriet instructed. "I don't care what you do. You can spend time with Polly or eat or sleep or whatever. Just go home and decide what you're going to do. And tell your sister to get her arse in here."

Pelly nodded and walked to the door.

"Thank you, Harriet." She smiled and with that, she was gone.

"I could not take much more than that."

"We'll just leave those in the water." Georgiee smiled at her customer and she picked up the phone. "Where's our lunch coming from today?"

"Hmm…Campbell's." Harriet nodded. "I'll have an egg butty."

Mabel scrunched up her nose.

"Eurgh. I'll have a sausage sandwich."

"Ok." She dialled the number and picked up the phone. "Hello. Could I get an egg butty, sausage sandwich, bacon balm and a lettuce and cheese. Uh huh. Yeah. Ok, bye."

"Lettuce and cheese?"

"For Phyllis."

"Oh right." Mabel frowned. "I don't like her lately. She's gotten so much meaner. Especially to the happy people like you."

Georgiee shrugged.

"I just block it out."

Mabel hushed up at that point because Phyllis was stood in the door.

"Thought I had a day of today but NO." She muttered as she walked to the kitchen in the back, where she'd probably stay all day.

"I reckon Petey cheated with her." Georgiee said once she was out of earshot.

"Georgiee!" Her friend gasped, gesturing at the two customers who had yet to leave. Once they were gone, Mabel walked over. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah." Georgiee nodded. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

"Oh. To me, it is."

It went silent after that.

Mabel was busy thinking about what Georgiee said. It couldn't be true. Phyllis wouldn't do that…would she? Phyllis had always warned Pelly away from Petey. She'd always tut or roll her eyes when he walked into a room with her. Mabel looked over at Georgiee. She always did have a nose for these things. She couldn't be right this time though.

Georgiee was also in deep thought. She was wondering why the food was taking so long so it wasn't as deep as what Mabel was thinking but it still counted.

As if by magic, the door opened and the delivery boy walked in bearing gifts. Of sandwiches.

Georgiee paid him and went off to deliver the sandwiches to their respective owners.

Mabel was still troubled over what Georgiee had said. She probably didn't even know how much of a (possible) bombshell she'd just told her. Mabel kept quiet. She couldn't say anything, especially if it wasn't true.

Luckily, the rest of the day went off normally. Harriet remained being busy, Georgiee had the her head in the fluffy blue clouds, Mabel was worrying over nothing and Phyllis was a grumpy cow as always.

But little did they know that the next day would be one of the most eventful of their lives…

* * *

So, please review. I'm sorry if this sounded weird and descriptive but I needed to add loads of detail so you could really picture it and I'm not too good at doing that as you can see. But it will get better. Sorry for the random italic bit at the end. I left you on a rubbish cliffhanger but please read again when I next update! Thank youuu!


	2. Chapter 2

My second chapter :) I love writing this series. I get to be really dramatic and girly because it's set in a salon.

Sparkie: I know. Us Brits have to stick together ;) hell yeah!

* * *

Pelly and Mabel were already there when Harriet arrived at the salon. It had began snowing so the ground was very slippy.

When she got inside, she took off her bobble hat, her pink mittens and her red scarf.

"It's freezing in here!" She grumbled at her friends. "Don't we have a heater or something?"

"I don't know! It's your building," Mabel frowned. "Besides it wouldn't make much difference either way. We don't have any customers."

"Oh. Looks like it's a phone day then."

"Poor Georgiee," Pelly muttered. After all, she was the one with the phone on her desk so she would probably be taking most of the calls.

"Talk of the devil…" Harriet muttered as Georgiee walked through the door. She shook all the snow out of her long blue hair and tried to hang her coat up. And then looked confused when the hanger wasn't there.

"You broke the hanger two days ago. Remember?" Mabel told her.

"Oh yeah."

Just that moment, Phyllis strolled in, a scowl on her face.

"Hello…Phyllis…" Harriet started with a smile. However, she was rewarded with a glare so she trailed off.

"Isn't she a ray of sunshine," Mabel frowned after her.

"I've never liked her," Georgiee added. "But she's never liked me so I don't suppose it really matters."

"Guys, be nice," Pelly frowned "She's taking this as hard as me. She got on well with Petey."

Mabel looked at Georgiee, who simply raised her eyebrows in a classic look of 'I told you so' which was quite odd as Mabel didn't expect her to even remember the conversation they had.

An hour passed and nothing had happened. There had been no real conversation between the five women so Georgiee was secretly relieved when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Harriet's! How can I-"

"Have you recently took out a loan? This could mean you were falsely charged with PPI-" a nasally woman shouted down the phone.

"Wha-"

"Thousands of companies do this and it shouldn't happen to you. Get back what companies owe you-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Georgiee yelled and she hung up.

She got some odd looks but Georgiee sat back triumphantly at her accomplishment.

Two minutes passed and soon the phone rang again. Georgiee picked it up.

"Hello, this is-"

"Yes, Harriet's. I know. You hung up earlier. Anyway, as I was saying…companies will always try to get one over on you but you don't need to put up with it. They will con you and not even think twice-"

"Oh, quit your bitching!" She yelled, louder this time before putting the phone down again.

The girls all turned to face her, with raised eyebrows.

The phone rang again. Georgiee picked it up again.

"Hel-"

"Harriet's. I know. You put the phone down again. Anyway-"

"SCREW YOU! SCREW YOU! SCREW YOU WITH SOMETHING HARD AND SAND-PAPERY!" Georgiee screamed before slamming the phone down with such might that the receiver fell off the desk.

It rang again.

With a screech, Georgiee picked up a nearby broom and attacked the phone, hitting it harder and harder until it was a pile of wires and broken plastic. She then scooped the mess up, walked outside and tipped it all into the wheelie bin. She walked back inside to be faced with four identical looks of confusion and amusement.

"I am going into the bathroom to clam down," she stated with the calmest voice possible by someone who just went on a rampage "If you need me, I will be in there."

And she went.

"Well…that was…unusual," Harriet frowned.

"I'm gonna see if she's ok," Phyllis said before following her.

"Bit odd. That's the most sociable thing she's done all day and they don't even get on," Pelly frowned as Phyllis left.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Phyllis scowled when she had shut the door.

"I'm sorry," Georgiee told her from under the hand drier where she had been having a time-out "But you've put so much pressure on me, lately."

"You haven't told anyone, have you?"

"No," Georgiee lied "I haven't."

"No one can know that it was me that Petey was cheating on Pelly with."

Georgiee turned away, "I know."

"Good. Because if I think that you've even mentioned it to someone," Phyllis growled "Your petty life won't even be worth living."

Georgiee said nothing so she continued.

"You can't tell anyone and if you do, I will destroy you. Understand?"

"Y-Yes, Phyllis. I understand. But you need to understand that I will not stay quiet forever. You need to tell Pelly now."

Phyllis scowled at her. But Georgiee stood up and towered over her.

"You know I can't do that."

"Well you have to. Or I will."

And with one last glare for good luck, Georgiee walked out, the door swinging squeakily in her wake.

* * *

"Where's Phyllis?" Mabel asked when Georgiee returned alone.

"She's using the facilities," Georgiee said "She won't be too long."

"Good to know," Harriet tutted.

Georgie felt proud. That was the first time she'd ever stood up for herself when the person was right in front of her. It felt amazing like she was the queen of…something.

As soon as she thought that, Phyllis appeared. She didn't have the look on her face that Georgiee expected. She was supposed to look desperate or sorrowful. But she looked cocky.

And instead of talking to Pelly, she walked over to her desk and pulled out her mobile.

A vibration occurred in Georgiee's pocket. She pulled out her phone to see a message from Phyllis:

_Dnt ever do tht again bitch or ill mke ur life HELL!_

She typed a reply:

_Do what? Stand up 4 myself against bullies like U? I wud rather hve my life b hell thn put up with ppl like you_

She turned her phone off then and threw it onto the tray behind her.

Phyllis looked up at her in rage but Georgiee simply closed her eyes, tilted her head and smiled.

* * *

Nothing else happened until it was time to close up.

"Right, I'm going home, me lovelies!" Harriet grinned. And she left.

Mabel was quick to leave after, dragging Pelly with her.

And that left Georgiee and Phyllis.

Phyllis leaned against the wall, irritatingly popping gum as Georgiee wiped down the tables.

"There's no one here to help you. What're you gonna do now?"

Georgiee straightened up. She threw the cloth down.

"I'm not going to be bullied by a pathetic little slag like you. You're sick and I feel sorry for Pelly because, frankly, I'd be disgusted to be related to you."

"Oh, yeah?" Phyllis scowled. She walked over and pushed Georgiee into the metal tray. It fell over with a clatter and Georgiee slammed her head against the wall.

Phyllis smirked at her and turned to leave. Georgiee leapt up and pushed her out of the way to get to the door. Phyllis tried to pull her back but Georgiee shoved her away and slapped her in the face. Phyllis gasped and was about to retaliate but Georgiee punched her in the face. Phyllis bent over in pain, blood trickling down her face.

Georgiee opened the door but Phyllis pulled her down again and hit her over the head with a clay pot from Mabel's desk. Georgiee collapsed.

Phyllis, trembling with shock, ran to the bathroom to get the blood off her hands. She cried as she washed it down the sink. She returned ten minutes later.

Georgiee was gone. All that showed she had been there at all was the blood stain on the white rug and the smashed clay pot covered with her blood.

Phyllis ran to the window. Georgiee's black car was speeding down the road.

She ran to get her own stuff before leaping into her white car. She followed Georgiee's car. She stopped outside Harriet's house. In horror, she noticed that Mabel and Pelly's car was also there. She ran in after Georgiee who had already ran inside.

"Georgiee! What the hell happened to you?!" Harriet shrieked when she saw all the cuts and bruises on Georgiee's face and body.

Georgiee turned to see Phyllis had just walked in after her. Phyllis was out of breath.

"What happened to you as well?" Harriet asked her seeing that Phyllis also had her fair share of wounds.

"You made a mistake when you did that," Georgiee turned to her "Because now I have nothing to lose. It was her."

"Phyllis?" Mabel gasped.

"She's been bullying me and threatening me for weeks so I won't tell everyone her secret. After you all went today, she pushed me over the tray. We fought for a bit and then she hit me over the head with your clay-pot-thing, Mabel."

"Oh my goodness!" Mabel gasped.

Everyone glared at Phyllis.

"Do you know what she didn't want you to know? What she nearly killed me for?" Georgiee smiled cockily. "You know that person who Petey was cheating on Pelly with?" She turned to Phyllis, tongue in cheek but a look of hate on her face. "It was her."

DRAMA! This went a bit quick but I want lots of different storylines and I don't want to drag them all out. And it isn't really over anyway. We have aftermath to deal with. Exciting! I think I went a bit overboard with the lines. Oh well.

If you have any OCs you want included or storylines, PM me! All will be included, promise. Or you can review but try not to put any massive spoilers for it.

Thanks for reading!

~GeorgiexxxSuarez xxx


	3. Chapter 3

This is my favourite story at the minute :) I really like writing it. Sorry that I couldn't include your OC yet, Sparkie, this is basically just the follow up for last time. BTW is Ruby a customer or a worker or another one?

* * *

Mabel and Harriet sat by their desks, a feeling of sadness and boredom mixed with awkwardness in the air. Pelly was still arguing with Phyllis in the kitchen and, although their voices were muffled, their yelling could still be heard.

Georgiee was at the hospital. She had persistently told everyone that she was fine but the massive wound on the side of her head said otherwise. Waiting until she'd fallen asleep, Mabel had shoved her in her car and drove her to the hospital. Seeing as she hadn't received an angry phone call yet, the hospital had probably kept her in.

There was a scream, possibly from Phyllis, and Mabel sighed.

"This is fun."

"Very." Harriet rolled her eyes. "I wish Phyllis hadn't hit Georgiee over the head with your clay pot. She'd have said something stupid by now and we could laugh at that."

Mabel glared at her, a frown on her face. A sudden vibrating from her pocket startled her, yet also relieved her seeing as there was someone to talk to now.

"Hello?" She said.

"Mabel! You may not be aware by the hospital have stolen me!" Georgiee yelled down the phone.

"They didn't steal you, Georgiee. I drove you there." Mabel tutted.

"You did?! So YOU stole me and just hid me like I was a dodgy DVD player!"

"Georgiee, your head was bleeding after you were hit by Phyllis!" Mabel shouted.

"I was?" Georgiee asked after a few seconds.

"Yes."

"Oh. Is that so?…OH! I remember that!"

"Well you should seeing as it was only yesterday!" Mabel scowled. She looked over to see Harriet had a very disbelieving look on her face. Mabel simply raised her eyebrows in a fashion which read she was used to this and carried on the conversation. "Where are you?"

"Outside. I think I'm in the car park."

"I think she's been drugged with anaesthetic." Mabel whispered to Harriet.

"I could do with some of that." Harriet replied as there was a smash from the kitchen.

"Ok I'm gonna walk to the salon, ok?" Georgiee told her.

"Ok." Mabel nodded. She'd have offered to pick her up but the salon was down the road from the hospital.

Georgiee walked through the door and flung herself on the sofa.

"Are you ok, hun?" Harriet asked, walking over.

"No. My head hurts, which is expected really, and Liverpool lost."

"It's just not your day." Mabel smirked from her desk.

"Not really." Georgiee obviously got bored because she rolled off the couch and sat by her desk. She smiled and let out a content sigh. "I'm home."

Mabel nodded at her. Georgiee always felt more at home here because she had her friends and all her important stuff on her desk.

There were three pictures surrounding the phone. One of all the girls together, one of Georgiee and her Aunty Pam and one of Liverpool winning some sort of trophy. She had three separate photos of her three favourite footballers Steven Gerrard, Luis Suarez and Jesus Fernandez Suso. They were in holders which stood them up.

She'd also laid claim to the shelves which were on the wall next to her desk. Above the shelves were all the certificates everyone in the salon had won. Georgiee polished them everyday. There was also her folded up Liverpool shirt which she pulled on to watch matches on the small TV in the corner. Then there was Steve.

Steve was a red football with pictures of Steven Gerrard plastered all over it. Mabel had given it to her last Christmas and it had lived on the shelf and Georgiee looked after it like a baby. Cleaning it everyday and such.

"Heya Steve." She smiled at it. "This place feels more like home than my actual house. Apart from the fact that Aunty Pam isn't here."

"Did she like those biscuits I gave her for Christmas?" Harriet asked.

"Yeah. She's knitting you another scarf."

"Oh, good." Harriet sighed.

The shouting was getting louder and louder. Georgiee turned around.

"What is that yelling?" She frowned at the door.

"Pelly and Phyllis." The two other women replied at the same time.

"Oh. Well they shouldn't be so loud. They'll scare away customers." Georgiee reached for Steve and opened the door. "STOP THAT YELLING! Sort em out, Steve." She threw Steve into the room. There were some bouncing sounds and after a while  
Steve was thrown back out. Georgiee caught him. "Good Steve."

Harriet raised her eyebrows at Mabel who simply shook her head.

Georgiee placed Steve back on the shelf and started fiddling with the bandage that was wrapped around her head.

"Stop that. It'll fall off." Harriet frowned at her. "You don't want that."

"I suppose not…" Georgiee sighed again. "I look weird."

"You don't look that bad." Mabel smiled.

Georgiee looked in the mirror.

"Yeah, I think I can make this look work."

Pelly walked out with Phyllis trailing behind her.

"Harriet. I cannot work with her. Either she goes or I do." And she stormed out.

Phyllis looked awkwardly at everyone and walked over to Georgiee to apologise.

"Ignorant cow." Georgiee spat angrily but with quietness too.

Phyllis hurried out. Georgiee gave her ice cold looks. They weren't even daggers. They were full-on muderous spears.

When Phyllis had disappeared, Georgiee grinned happily.

"I totally stood up for myself!" She laughed, jumping up and down. Her blue hair bounced madly. Mabel high-fived her.

"Yep! You gave her what for!"

"The ignorant cow!" Georgiee said in the exact same way she did before. There was a moment of silence before the two erupted into happy giggles again. Harriet walked over and smiled at her.

"You finally stood up for yourself instead of just being walked over. Seeing as there's only us, there's no point on opening up. You can go home."

Georgiee frowned.

"Why don't we stay here together?"

So that was how they ended up dancing to the radio and eating chocolate.

"If they can't raise my interest then I'll have to let them be! Come on, Steve, big chorus! Cos we are living in a material world and I am a material girl!" Georgiee sang, with Steve under her arm. Mabel danced next to her with Harriet laughing and filming the whole thing for FaceBook.

"So…it's a shame you'll have to fire Phyllis." Georgiee frowned at Harriet once the song had finished.

"What?" Harriet gasped.

"Well they can't work together anymore."

"Who says she has to fire Phyllis? Why not Pelly? After all, Pelly just cleans. Phyllis is really good at her job." Mabel argued.

"She's an anti-social betch and she should not work here! Pelly is our friend!"

"So? She cleans! You can do that."

"Hey! I have important qualities!"

"I'm not saying you don't but the salon will suffer if we fire Phyllis!"

"Our health will suffer if we keep her! If you haven't forgotten, she attacks co-workers!" Georgiee shouted pointing to her bandage.

"You attacked her too!" Mabel countered.

"In self-defence!"

"You didn't do a very good job…"

"Oi!"

"Guys stop!" Harriet yelled. "We don't have to fire any of them!"

"We sorta do…and it should be Phyllis!" Georgiee shouted at Mabel.

"I do, don't I? I have to fire one of my best friends."

"Which one, though?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know." Harriet sighed sinking into her chair.

"We can't keep Phyllis-" Georgiee started.

"But we can't afford to lose her either." Mabel added.

"And Pelly has done nothing wrong-"

"But the salon won't suffer if she leaves."

"Guys, you are really not helping." Harriet told them. "What do I do?! I don't want to fire either of them."

Georgiee and Mabel sighed at each other.

"Do what your heart tells you." Mabel told her, slightly unhelpfully.

Georgiee nodded and Harriet rested her head on the table as she made her decision.

* * *

I think I could've done better with this but I wrote it all in one go and the next chapter will be better! I've been sad lately cos of Mario Ballotelli :( he's leaving D:

And, yeah, I actually have a Liverpool football with Steven Gerrard pictures that I call Steve. I received it from my dad in an official handover and its very special to me :3

And I love Suso and Luis Suarez too :3 everyone says I'm married to Suso. I do not object to this ;)

Byez :D xxx


End file.
